


My Heart is Full of Love (and desire for you)

by Chromi



Series: Oh My God They Were Boyfriends [AceDeuSan Modern AU] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: He would have liked to have had this particular evening free, given that the stars had somehow aligned and both Ace and Deuce had managed to be left with the same night alone together.At the start of their relationship this would have almost definitely left Sanji feeling tense, insecure, and worrying, often prone to convincing himself that the two could never and would never miss him, the third party, the newcomer who wedged himself between two people who had been friends since high school…But now, all that Sanji could feel was the urge to snort with laughter at the sound of Ace snoring from the bedroom, undoubtedly sprawled like a starfish on his back while Deuce, if he was still awake, kicked him in the shin in the futile belief that this would wake him enough to allow for a few minutes’ silence.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Oh My God They Were Boyfriends [AceDeuSan Modern AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	My Heart is Full of Love (and desire for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMel/gifts).



> [Written for](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/post/620315231106777088/huge-thank-you-to-watermelon-chan-for-donating-to) [a good cause](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/post/620288134545047552/donation-stream-for-blm-tomorrow-7th-june-2020)!

Exhaustion reigned as he finally made it to the top of the stairs, key missing the lock once, twice, before he could coerce his trembling hand to play ball and _work_. A final puff of smoke from his cigarette spiralled lazily about his head before he snubbed it out against the wall-mounted metal ashtray that Ace had installed beside the door six months ago, his boyfriend finally having tired of constantly finding Sanji entering the apartment with one in hand.

“I appreciate that you’re struggling to kick the habit,” Ace would sigh, “but I can’t help but hate the things. Especially in the home.”

 _Well, you would_ , Sanji thought, dropping the smoking stub into the bottom of the metal box with a satisfying little thump, _seeing as you’re a firefighter. It’s kinda your job to hate them._

But not only was it Ace’s job to see hazards wherever cigarettes precariously dangled and were left unattended, the things were also of concern to Sanji’s other partner, Deuce, although for quite different reasons. While Ace concerned himself with the threat of their home catching fire and burning all of their worldly belongings (and, worst case scenario, themselves too), Deuce wound himself up in knots in fear for Sanji’s own physical health.

“They take years off your life,” had been Deuce’s winning first words to Sanji way back when they had first met as mutual friends of Ace’s, eyes on the packet he had taken from his inside chest pocket, “and they make you stink.”

“And who’re you supposed to be?” Sanji had asked in a casual drawl, lighting up with a creeping sense of smugness when Deuce looked disgusted. “Mind your own damn business.”

Deuce, to Sanji’s annoyance, had turned out to be a student doctor, of all things. So yes, really, he was well within his right to be focusing on boring things such as Sanji’s lungs, the risks of COPD, etc, etc.

Strange, really, thinking about that moment now, so many years later. Okay, perhaps not that many. Five. A handful. A good, decent amount of time to enjoy being in love, and being loved in return by the two most wonderful men Sanji had ever had the luck of knowing.

And that worrying that they both displayed had turned from general safety tips instilled into them through their professions into… well, into _this_.

Into Sanji easing their front door open at gone one in the morning, praying that it didn’t betray him and squeak despite how hard he was trying to prevent it. He always did hate being the one on the late shift at the restaurant – the other two never seemed to have the same trouble as he did with keeping quiet – but being the head chef often meant taking on the shifts that the others pulled faces at. Plus, on the bright side, they paid better, so he couldn’t really complain.

Still, though, he would have liked to have had this particular evening free, given that the stars had somehow aligned and both Ace and Deuce had managed to be left with the same night alone together.

At the start of their relationship this would have almost definitely left Sanji feeling tense, insecure, and worrying, often prone to convincing himself that the two could never and _would_ never miss him, the third party, the newcomer who wedged himself between two people who had been friends since high school…

But now, all that Sanji could feel was the urge to snort with laughter at the sound of Ace snoring from the bedroom, undoubtedly sprawled like a starfish on his back while Deuce, if he was still awake, kicked him in the shin in the futile belief that this would wake him enough to allow for a few minutes’ silence.

Now, all Sanji wanted to do was nudge Deuce over, climb in beside him, and _sleep_.

Once the door was successfully (and silently) closed, next presented the task of navigating the apartment in the pitch black and getting undressed with all the stealth of a damn ninja. Ace might be able to sleep through his own cacophony of snores, but he would wake the instant he heard (felt?) someone moving around the bedroom – a trait that was not particularly useful in someone with not one, but two partners. Thus, Sanji and Deuce had both had to work on their sneaking skills if they had wanted to be able to leave for their early morning shifts.

So, once he had undressed down to his underwear and began sizing up how to go about joining them in bed, Sanji had to _work_ to stop himself from screaming when Deuce’s hand shot out from under the comforter and snatched at his wrist.

“Don’t just stand there,” Deuce all but breathed, timing his words with Ace’s honking snore, “get in already.”

“So you _are_ awake,” Sanji sighed, relieved.

“Can’t you hear him? There’s no way I could fall asleep to _that_.” Deuce whispered and, even though Sanji couldn’t make out his expression in the dark, his smile was only too evident in his voice. “C’mon, in – we’ve missed you.”

“Okay already,” Sanji said, patting around for the edge of the bed – but instead of making contact with sheets and mattress, he only found Deuce’s bare chest. As nice as that was – and god, _was_ it ever nice, were they _both_ ever sculpted like fucking Greek gods or something – it didn’t help Sanji in his quest. “Move up,” he said quietly under Ace’s snores, giving Deuce a nudge, “you’re in the way.”

“Not tonight,” was Deuce’s hushed reply, sounding really too pleased despite the late hour, despite how he had to be exhausted himself from his own 12-hour shift, “climb over; you’re gonna be in the middle.”

He wasn’t really given much of a choice. Biting his tongue to stop himself from making the most awfully undignified sound ever, Sanji was bodily pulled into the folds of sheets and Deuce’s arms both, scrabbling to right himself and clamber over his taller boyfriend. It only took a moment, but each second seemed to hang still in the air in anticipation of Ace’s snores ceasing, for him to waken and grumble – but nothing changed. Somehow, luckily, Ace’s unconscious awareness oddly didn’t extend to the body pressed up against his own.

It was, without a shadow of a doubt, the perfect place to find himself – neatly sandwiched between the two, chest pressed flush to Ace’s warm back (so he hadn’t been flat on his back? Interesting), Deuce’s arm wrapped around his waist, the other pillowing his head – and— _oh_ —a kiss mouthed to the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver and tingle right down to his fingertips.

Tangled up between them. Held. Warmed through right to his core so rapidly, he might have been able to kid himself that he had anticipated this.

“What’s this in aid of?” Sanji asked as quietly as he could, craning his neck to try to catch Deuce’s eyes reflected in the minimal light seeping through the curtains. “Bit late to be cuddling.”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?” Deuce’s breath tickled the back of his neck, yet it felt _good_ , felt familiar and homely. Deuce paused, and Sanji was sure he was waiting for him to say something snarky in response. When nothing was offered, Deuce whispered, “I said we missed you.”

“You did. And I missed you both, too.”

“And I meant it.” Deuce kissed him again, hand sliding up from abdomen to palm at chest directly above heart, cutting off Ace’s heat there but branding Sanji with his own kind. “We haven’t seen you properly for ages.”

Ah, so _this_ was the real reason why Deuce was still awake. How very cute. Sanji could picture it now – the two of them struggling to stay awake for his return; Ace trying so hard, failing, and falling asleep; Deuce determined, stubborn, counting down the minutes on the illuminated clock beside the bed—

“Our shifts aren’t aligning,” Sanji said gently, tucking his own hand in to lay over Deuce’s, to squeeze and to yet again marvel at the stark difference in body temperature between his two boyfriends – Ace the eternal inferno; Deuce the permanently frozen. “They’ll sort themselves out soon enough; they always do.”

“That doesn’t stop us from missing you, though,” Deuce pointed out, and _damn_ did he sound sincerely miserable about it. “And it doesn’t stop Ace from destroying the frying pan when he tries to fill our chef’s boots and prepare… actually, I don’t even know _what_ he was trying to make.”

Sanji groaned, although it came easy and smattered with a poorly concealed giggle. “ _Please_ tell me it wasn’t the big expensive one.”

“It was the big expensive one.”

Sanji sighed against Ace’s shoulder, rolling his eyes – yet he couldn’t find it in himself to feel mad about it. Big expensive frying pans were, after all, replaceable – it all was; all the material crap they had hanging around, that they may claim they couldn’t live without… It could all go to hell, as far as he was concerned right now. What mattered – what was irreplaceable and precious – was _this_.

“Oh,” Deuce’s soft gasp drew Sanji back into the moment, “also, I don’t think he brushed his teeth. You weren’t here to remind him.”

“Yes I _did!”_

It was to twin yelps of surprise from Sanji and Deuce that Ace turned over, very much awake and very, _very_ ready to throw his arms around them both, crushing them in a suffocating hug that saw Sanji’s nose pressing painfully hard to Ace’s collarbone.

“Don’t make me out like I’m some kind of child, Deu!” Ace laughed, strong, booming voice ripping through the stillness of the night more effectively than even the loudest of his snores had managed. “Jeez, you forget to do something once in your life and suddenly you’re the guy who never does it when Sanji’s away—”

“You forget all the time!” Deuce snapped back, breathless, although Sanji couldn’t fault him for that, what with how hard Ace was squeezing them all together, “it’s like a game of roulette, kissing you in the morning – ‘will he have remembered? Won’t he?’”

“But I _did_ ,” Ace insisted, withdrawing a hand from Deuce’s back to instead catch at Sanji’s chin, tilting it up, “Sanji, quick, kiss me and tell him I didn’t forget—”

But Sanji couldn’t kiss him. No, not because of something as silly as brushing teeth – not because his best, professional-grade pan was now destroyed and in the garbage – but because he was laughing too hard.

He couldn’t catch his breath. He couldn’t open his eyes lest the tears fall in earnest. He couldn’t do much more than wheeze helplessly, grasping Ace’s thick bicep, loving them and thanking them from the bottom of his heart like some kind of lovestruck fool.

It wasn’t the first impressions, or the smoking, or the shifts that had the three missing each other by miles or minutes or barest of seconds that mattered.

It was this. Wrapped up in their dual hold, safe and content and so sleepy he could drop if he wished.

And when Ace kissed him anyway, grin bright and more dazzling than the sun in July, Sanji counted himself luckier than any other who lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally caught feels and became invested in these guys uwu
> 
> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
